


Dazed and Confused

by SketchyLazuli



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bangiplier - Freeform, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyLazuli/pseuds/SketchyLazuli





	Dazed and Confused

It was almost eleven at night. The Retro Give Grumps live stream was still going on strong as they played an obscure board game that had some pink telephone and a bunch of guys at different places. Mark was ready to leave, but he had to do one thing before he drove him and his roommates back to their home.  
"Hey Arin?" he tapped him on the shoulder. Arin whipped around and smiled down at Mark. "Sup, dude."  
"Have you seen Danny? I wanted to say goodbye to him before I left."  
"Yeah. Last time I saw him, he was lying down on the couch in the living room. He looked pretty bad." he scratched the back of his neck.  
"What do you mean?" Mark asked, concerned.  
"Well, he's been working pretty hard on that new Ninja Sex Party album. Y'know, Under the Covers?" Mark nodded.  
"It's left Dan sleepless for a couple days. I wasn’t surprised he asked if he could take a power nap while we did the stream."  
Arin's words tugged at mark's heartstrings. Danny works so hard on Ninja Sex Party, and sometimes even Game Grumps, that he'll make himself lose sleep. Mark truly admired him for that. He's even done those things himself.  
Mark thanked Arin and went off towards the living room to see Danny.  
As he got closer, his cheeks grew redder. He liked Danny more than he'd care to admit. Every time he heard his signature laugh, his smile especially if it was towards him, his overall demeanor made Mark's heart flutter. Although, he knew that Danny doesn't feel the same way, he also didn't care. As long as they were friends, he was happy.  
"Hey Danny! I just wanted to say I— "  
His eyes met with Danny's sleeping form, his back turned towards Mark as he lied there unconscious on the couch. Mark then tiptoed as quietly as he could towards the sleeping Danny. And he had to admit, he was pretty cute while he slept. This thought made him smile.  
Suddenly, Danny's hand grabbed Mark's arm and forced him into a kiss. Mark pulled away, and in doing so, fell onto the floor in shock. Danny heard the loud thud, and it woke him from his deep sleep.   
"Mark...?" he said drowsily, rubbing the sleep off his still tired eyes. When he had regained his vision, he caught sight of Mark on the ground. Mark then bolted out of the living room, Danny calling after him asking why he was running.

\---

He sat there on the cold porch steps. The light from the front door lights illuminated him from behind as he sat there, still trying to piece together what had happened. He had gone to go say goodbye to Danny when he grabbed him and then... He just couldn't make sense of it. Danny claimed he was straight. He knew what Danny had done, he just didn't know why. And this bugged him.  
"Hey," a voice from behind him greeted. Mark whipped around to see Danny, standing there awkwardly. He smiled as he sat down on the concrete next to Mark. Even though it had happened a bit ago, Mark's face was still as red as his hair.  
"What happened back there?" Danny broke the silence. Mark sighed, but said nothing. "How come you ran? Did I do something that upset you?"  
Mark couldn't hold it back anymore. He's been wanting to do this for so long, and now that he knows he has a chance, he's going to take it. He grabbed Danny by his shirt and connected his lips with his. Danny didn't seem to kiss him back, but he figured it was out of shock. He broke their kiss to catch his breath, and he locked his eyes with Danny's, still holding onto his shirt. Danny then wrapped his long and thin arms around Mark, squeezing him slightly in his embrace.  
"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this..." Danny mumbled into Mark's shoulder. He was now crying tears of happiness. Mark then hugged him back, squeezing tighter, "Oh believe me, I know."  
"Ever since I met you at that AMA Arin and I did at Polaris, I've wanted to know more about you. Then you moved here, and we started to hang out more. I guess that along the way, I just... I don't know... fell in love with you." Mark took Danny by the shoulders and stared him straight in the eyes. "Dude, I've had a crush on you ever since I found out what Ninja Sex Party was. Then when I met you, it just… grew. Now that I hang out with you on a regular basis, I started to love that smile, that laugh, that voice. Everything." he started to tear up.  
"I guess it's official then," Dan said as Mark wiped a tear away. Danny giggled, also starting to tear up. Mark's smile widened and he hugged Dan once more, "You're so goddamn adorable!" This only made him laugh more.  
Afterwards, they both went inside and back into the living room. "You can continue your nap, you know. I don't mind." Mark suggested. Danny smirked slightly, "Actually, I have a better idea." He then proceeded to lie back down on the couch, but facing Mark. He smirked and patted the spot in front of him. Mark smiled, and fitted himself into the spot as Danny wrapped his arms around him. "Won't I fall off?" he asked. "Don't worry, I got you." Danny whispered softly into Mark's ear, making him shiver. Danny fell asleep before Mark, but he couldn't help the temptation. Dan's body was just so warm…

\---

Later, after the stream had finished, Arin went back to the living room to check on Mark and Danny, since he hadn't seen them since Mark asked where Danny was. He was not prepared for the sight before him, but he didn't mind it. Seeing Danny asleep with Mark in his lanky arms was a lovely sight to see. It made him smile. He shut off the light, and softly stepped out.  
He walked back into the kitchen where Suzy was making herself a mug of coffee. "Hey, how come you shut off the light to the living room?" she asked.  
"Oh, Mark and Dan are crashing here."  
"Are they both on the couch?" she slightly raised her voice.  
"Yeah. But please, don't disturb them, okay?"  
Still slightly confused, Suzy nodded and went back to the offices where everyone was hanging out. Arin took one last look at the dark living room before he joined them. He was happy that his two single friends finally found someone they care about.  
'It was pretty obvious.' he thought.


End file.
